Bananasaurus Rex (PvZ2)
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Bananasaurus Rex (PvZH). |flavor text = She's pretty noisy. She likes to roar whenever she can. She makes a lot of unnecessary voice a lot. But most plants are fine, because they have to stay away from her. Is that why she doesn't have a roommate?}} Bananasaurus Rex is a plant on Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies : The Plants' Rescue. It is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it costs $5.99, while in PvZ : The Plants' Rescue, she is a tournament plant, just like Prorange, Shamrockstar, Nooberry, M.V.Carrot and Sweet Pea. Overview Bananasaurus Rex bites a zombie close to her, in the range of two tiles. Unlike Chomper, Toadstool or Dinosaur Roar Grass, she doesn't eat zombies whole, she just bites the zombies, which does a moderate damage. She could work as a replacement for Bonk Choy, but she gets more powerful every time she defeats a zombie. Bananasaurus Rex gets additional 150 dps or 1.5 Bites of health and 30 dps or 1.5 NDS every time she defeats a zombie, which is small, but when there's a lot of zombies defeated, she would be pretty powerful. She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes with the same name. Plant Food Ability She roars out, and does a big bite that does 250 dps or 12.5 NDS to all zombies in 3x3 area. She gets 60 dps or 3 NDS of damage or 300 dps or 2 bites of health. Appearances Plants vs. Zombies 2 She appears in the Bananasaurus Rex's Growing Tournament in Battlez, where Bananasaurus Rex is the featured plant. The event match has 3 minutes of time, and there's evil potions and gold tiles in the front lanes as the gimmick. The Zombies appeared in this tournament matches are : * 8-Bit Zombie * Peasant Flag Zombie * 8-Bit Conehead * 8-Bit Buckethead * Ra Zombie * Bug Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Imp Porter * Imp Monk Zombie * Hair Metal Gargantuar PvZ : The Plants' Rescue She is a tournament plant, and can be unlocked in Bananasaurus Rex's Rampage Tournament in Colosseum. In her tournament, the twist are zombies do more damage when a group of zombies is defeated. Zombies appeared in this tournament matches are : * Safari Zombie * Colosseum Flag Zombie * Safari Conehead * Safari Buckethead * Cleopatra Zombie * Waterhose Imp * Ladder Zombie * Moonwalker Zombie * Tribal Imp * Tribe Golem Gargantuar Suburban Almanac Entry Bananasaurus Rex bites zombies close to it, and gets more powerful when a zombie is defeated.|description = She's pretty noisy. She likes to roar whenever she can. She makes a lot of unnecessary voice a lot. But most plants are fine, because they have to stay away from her. Is that why she doesn't have a roommate?|icon = Bananasaurus RexAlm|type = png}} Leveling Up Plants vs. Zombies 2 PvZ : The Plants' Rescue Gallery BananasaurusPvZ2.png|Bananasaurus Rex HD. Bananasaurus Rex1.png|Bananasaurus Rex on Colosseum lawn. BananasaurusRex Seed.png|Bananasaurus Rex's seed packet. BananasaurusRex Seed2.png|Bananasaurus Rex's seed packet. Trivia * She has a red tongue, similar to Bananasaurus Rex's concept in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. * This is the 42th plant made by . ** This is the also fourth plant adopted by . This plant was originally made by . ** This is also the second plant by IAmPlayer that is from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Other Stuff Category:Plants Category:Plants by IAmPlayer Category:Bananas Category:Female Plant Category:Female Plants Category:Close range plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Offensive Plants